1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible container for storing and handling goods.
2. Background Art
Typical collapsible containers have a base member and four attached walls which fold relative to the base member by way of hinges. The walls are received by the base member to allow for relative pivoting between the walls and the base member. However, when the walls are assembled to the base, there often exists some movement or “play” between the wall and base after assembly. This is attributable to the existence of a relatively large amount of clearance in the hinge receiving area of the base which allows the wall to be inserted and also detached from the base member.
Further, the walls are usually attached to each other by way of latching mechanisms. While present latching mechanisms are functional, they may not provide adjacent side walls with both a secure attachment when in the assembled position, and also the capability to become unlatched efficiently by a user in order to move to the folded position. Accordingly, an improved collapsible crate is desired which has a hinge which securely mounts the walls to the base with nominal or no resulting play therebetween. The collapsible container should also provide a latch mechanism which is secure but is also unlatched with minimal and efficient handling and user effort.